Shot Gun
by LaylaBinx
Summary: The boys have a talk one night about their mothers and Casey teaches Chuck how to smoke. You know you're interested ;D SLASH! Don't like, don't read! ChuckXCasey equals Chasey!


**Hey guys!! How are you?? Originally I had palnned to have this up on mother's day but things got a little hectic and I wasn't able to type it until tonight -.-; I'm sorry!! Anyway, it doesn't really have alot to do with mother's day, it's just sort of an excuse to type a story :D I know Casey seems a little OOC in this so I apologize if this is upsetting at all. Hope you like it!!**

**Also, I know that in one of the episodes it indicates that Casey doesn't smoke (thank you to the person who pointed it out to me! :D) but I tweeked it a little to fit the plot :) Enjoy!**

A humid breeze drifted lazily across the driveway, hanging in the air in a thick haze. The air smelled like the rain which was almost certainly due later that night. Low, heavy clouds hung in odd, rippling patterns across the dark sky, blocking out the moon and rumbling distantly.

Casey flicked his lighter absently, lighting the cigarette that hung from his mouth and shoving the pack back into his pocket. He took a long, slow drag, letting the acrid smoke and ash fill his lungs. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, thin, whispy tendrils of smoke swirling in the air in front of him. There was a sound behind him but he didn't bother turning around; the sound of converse sneakers shuffling across the concrete gave their owner away completely.

"Hey," Chuck said, stopping at the NSA agent's side and sitting down slowly. "You left work pretty early today, everything alright?"

Casey shrugged and grunted an answer in response. He took another drag from the cigarette and stared out at the cloudy sky, refusing to make eye contact with the younger man. He was touched Chuck was concerned about him but also irritated that he'd been so easy to read.

"So what's wrong?" The computer tech pressed, plucking a leaf from the rose bush beside him and folding it slowly in between his fingers.

"Nothing." Casey responded a little too quickly, his eyes darting over to the younger man. He straightened a little and hunched his shoulders back.

"Bullshit."

The agent's eyes widened a little and a tiny smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, disappearing almost as soon as it had surfaced. This kind of defiance normally wasn't Chuck's playing field but he was definitely trying it out now. Normally, he'd let the matter be but tonight he seemed to want to press his luck as far as he could.

"Don't worry about it." He muttered again, stiffening slightly with how the situation had suddenly turned in Chuck's favor. "It's none of your business anyway."

"Yes it is."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Because whatever it is is bothering you." Chuck tossed the leaf to the ground and brushed off his hands on his jeans.

"And?"

"And you're my friend and if your upset I want to help."

Casey chuckled softly in the back of his throat and flicked his cigarette. It was the first time his former target had said the words "you're my friend" out loud and it was a little surprising. 'Might as well humor him' the agent thought, hoping to hell he wasn't blushing.

"I got a letter from my mom today." Casey answered, shrugging a little and flicking the burnt out cigarette across the driveway.

"Oh really? What did it say?" The younger man asked, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them as if he was preparing for a long, drawn out story.

"Same old, same old." Casey replied, popping his neck absently and wincing as it traveled all the way down his back. "You know, "How've you been? How's work? Why aren't you married yet?" Those kinds of things mostly. It's annoying as hell."

"Why?"

A muscle in the agent's jaw twitched but he ignored it. "Well my mom is really old fashioned and thinks that if you haven't gotten married by the time you're 30 then you're wasting your life."

Chuck laughed quietly and looked at his companion. "So how old are you?"

"31 in June."

The younger man shrugged and looked up at the sky. "I don't think you're wasting your life." He answered honestly, praying that his voice wasn't betraying the true emotions he was feeling. "Besides, if you were married it wouldn't make you happy, just your mom."

Casey muttered something of a response and shook his head. "And see, that's just the thing. She can't understand that and thinks I spend all of my time pretending to be James Bond." There was a long pause and he shook his head again. "Screw it." He mumbled quietly. "I only have to write to her once a year anyway.

Chuck shifted a little and scratched at his jeans faintly. "You shouldn't look at it that way. I mean at least you still have a mom to write to." He offered as an alternative. "Hell, I don't even know where my mom is; she just left one day. She's never called or written us a letter or anything to even let us know she's alive." The younger man brushed some hair from his forehead as the wind began to pick up. "Ellie told me that she must have had a good reason for leaving and I used to believe that growing up but now...I don't know, I've become pretty bitter about it I guess." He laughed humorlessly. "I mean honestly, were we that much of disappointment that she would just drop us like a bad habit one day and never look back?"

The agent shook his head and sighed out loud. "You're not a disappointment, Chuck." He countered, the lighter flipping lazily in his hands. "Not to us."

Chuck smiled and blushed faintly, ducking his head to hide it. A comfortable silence fell between the two for a minute or two, the wind tossing a few leaves and an abandoned Burger King cup across the driveway.

Casey reached into his pocket to pull out the cigarettes again and plucked one from the pack. He brought it to his mouth but was stopped by his companion's request. "What?" He asked, not sure if he's heard Chuck correctly.

"Can I have one?"

The agent laughed softly and shook his head. "You don't smoke."

"How do you know?" Chuck challenged, leaning over a little closer.

"Because you're too white bread."

"Oh really? Well I'll prove it to you then." He pulled snatched the cigarette from Casey hand and waved it teasingly. "Give me a light?" He asked, smiling as Casey rolled his eyes and flicked the lighter. The tip of the cigarette glowed warmly and Chuck leaned back, holding awkwardly between his index and middle fingers.

Casey smirked faintly. "Well go on, hotshot." He motioned toward the computer tech and crossed his arms over his chest. "Prove it."

The younger man nodded and took a deep drag from the cigarette. He held it for a split second before erupting into a coughing fit. Chuck hacked raggedly and tucked his head between his knees trying to catch his breath. Beside him, Casey was laughing knowingly and shaking his head.

"Told you." The agent laughed, patting his companion on the back gently to help relieve his coughing. Chuck flicked his off from below his knees and coughed a few more times before finally sitting up.

"Okay..." He gasped, coughing once more. "So I lied about the smoking thing. God, how can you stand that?"

Casey shrugged and snatched the cigarette back from Chuck. "It takes a little practice." He answered, inhaling the smoke once more and holding it. "Wanna learn?" There was a playful, flirtatious hint in his voice that the both caught around the same time.

Chuck smirked and nodded. "Sure, teach me."

The older man nodded and took another drag, leaning over to face Chuck. He tipped the computer tech's face toward him and pressed his mouth over his, exhaling gently and letting the smoke fill Chuck's mouth.

Chuck's eyes widened and he stiffened for a split second but he didn't resist. Instead, he relaxed into the older man's grip and closed his eyes, tasting the cigarette, scotch, and cinnamon gum flavor of Casey's mouth.

After a few seconds, Casey pulled away and chuckled softly and Chuck almost toppled forward after him. "So, how was that?"

The younger man frowned for a second, thinking about his answer. "You know, I've always been one of those people where I need to be shown something at least twice in order to fully understand it." He smirked and leaned forward toward the agent. "But this time, hold off on the cigarettes."

The kiss was deep and passionate and smoky, the participants clutching and caressing each other as much as possible. Hands threaded through hair and shoulders were squeezed tightly as the two fought for dominance even though it was obvious who would win. When oxygen decided to make itself a necessity, the two pulled away, gasping and panting.

"Looks like I'll be accompanying you on your cigarette breaks from now on." Chuck gasped, grinning and pushing his tousled hair away from his face.

Casey gave him a sexy smile and flipped the lighter into his pocket. "Careful, they're addictive."

Chuck smirked. "I know."

* * *

**Hehe, addiciton :D Hope you liked it!! Please review, it makes my day!! Loves!!**


End file.
